Dual Blades
Weapon Overview |} Weapon Traits Dual Swords are more than just a couple of blades to slash and maim. *Dual Swords do not provide shielding ability, but you can roll after an attack and interrupt a combo by rolling. *Dual Swords' combos can do very high damage over time. *Some attacks on Dual Swords are one sided, like for example, pressing "circle" will do a quick spin-slash upwards to the right side, but if you press circle as well as left on the analog stick, your slash will be left-upward. *Because they are quick to deal multiple strikes, Dual Blades lose sharpness faster than other weapons. Also, when dual blades reach below standard sharpness the demon's dance will not complete and will only have 4 or 5 hits. *Always carry spare Whetstones when using Dual Blades. *Elemental damage dealt with Duals is 30% less than what is shown. *While wielding Dual Swords, you can enter "Demonization mode", this mode allows you strike faster, deal more damage, and resist Wind Pressure and certain attacks. While in this mode, hitting triangle and circle at the same time will initiate a combo that will not bounce on contact. *If you land an affinity hit on the first of the special demonization combo, the rest of the hits will all be affinity hits. *Demonization has a big drawback however. While in this mode, your stamina will drain at a quick pace until it is completely drained or Demonization is ended manually. Demonization also limits chances to dodge because when it ends, hunters are often left with no stamina to dodge with. This can be prevented with Power Juice or Mega Juice *Demonization mode can be ended manually by pressing R or Sheathing your weapons. *Each sword can have different elements. i.e The DS Snow Venom wields both poison and ice elements. *In MHP3 they have a new gauge underneath the sharpness bar that can be filled while hitting monsters in demonization mode. When this bar is filled it will cause the hunter to glow red and the speed and attack power of the weapons will be increased. *You will also be able to, instead of rolling, "dash" around quickly to reposition when the gauge is filled. "Dashing", however, will also deplete the gauge slightly everytime you do it. *You may add in the last part of the demon's dance if the gauge is flashing and if you are out of demonized mode by pressing triangle and circle at the same time in the middle or at the end of any combo. This will also deplete the gauge slightly. *You can now chain infinite combos together without dodging. Advantages *Dual Blades have a myraid of improvements at the Weapons and Equipment shop. They can also be upgraded with different attributes to immensely strengthen their wielder. *﻿Demonization allows a wielder to unleash destructive attacks that will crush almost any opponent. *Dual Blades will still continue dealing attribute attack even if Sharpness decreases. *Fast attack Disadvantages *﻿Sharpness drops quickly with Dual Blades. *No guard ability. *Stamina decreases fast with Demonisation, requiring Power Juice to sustain a wielder.﻿ *Low damage Videos http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fWawdeA2oPE thumb|396px|left Details The Dual Sword has a wide range of movements and tweaks for the same. Here's a brief explanation of how to get some of those going. 'Weapon Sheathed' = Draw Weapons Run + = Forward Thrust R + + = Instant Demonization this is wrong if analog sticks are in use 'Weapon Drawn' = Right Hand Vertical Slash / CS → = 2/3 Hits → → = 5/6 Hits → → = 6 Hits → → → = 8/9 Hits → = 3/4 Hits \ CF A → + = 9 Hits? \ CF B → = Roll \ CC (Any combo but CF B and CF C) = Spin Slash Right / CF A Left + = Spin Slash Left / CF A (MHF2) + = Forward Thrust → = Left Hand Vertical Slash \ CS = Roll → = Left Hand Vertical Slash \ CS R = Demonization + = Hurricane Slash (aka Devil's Dance) \ CF B = Double Spin Slash Right \ CF C Left + = Double Spin Slash Left \ CF C (MHF2) R = Normal State Longest Combo A = + → → → → → (11/12 Hits) Longest Combo B = Run + → → → → → (11/12 Hits) (Weapon Sheathed) Longest Combo C = → → → → → (13 Hits) (Demonization) Longest Combo D = → → → → → + (15 Hits) (Demonization) Infinite Combo A = ... → → → → → → → → ... Infinite Combo B = → → → → → ... (Demonization) Infinite Combo C = → → → → → → ... (Demonization) Demonic Dance = R → ( + ) See Also Weapon Types Weapon Mechanics Portal:Weapons Category: Weapons Category:Dual Swords Category:Weapons